Ghosted Soul
by Lebibou
Summary: La génèse de L ou comment un gamin de seize ans se retrouve affubler du titre de meilleur détective du monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosted soul/L gaiden**

**Prologue**

Au premier abord, l'orphelinat avait de quoi surprendre. Niché à une heure de Londres, dans la région Sussex, le bâtiment ressemblait plus au domicile d'un Lord qu'à un abri pour une cinquantaine d'orphelins.

Et pour cause. La bâtisse était en réalité un vieux manoir, racheté par un riche inventeur. Il l'avait mise à disposition d'un organisme qui gérait l'adoption des enfants.

Le manoir datait du XVIe siècle et avait été fabriqué dans le pur style élisabéthain. Entièrement en pierre de Portland, il donnait l'impression que six maison avait été accolées les unes aux autres tant son découpage était chaotique. En effet, lorsqu'on la regardait de face, six pointes se dessinaient clairement au niveau du toit, au lieu d'une seule pointe comme il était habituel de voir. Six cheminées se côtoyaient sur un toit entièrement fait d'ardoise pour un noir bleuté du plus bel effet. Sur la face principale, on dénombrait une dizaine de fenêtres d'environs trois mètres carrés.

Les murs étaient recouverts de lierre grimpant, colorant les fondations d'un vert pâle assez joli, conférant gaieté à cette habitation qui aurait vite fait de devenir morne. Lesjardins, immenses, était très travaillés bien que conservant cet anarchisme propre au jardin anglais, permettant de mettre en évidence tel ou tel plante rare. Si un étranger se décidait à les visiter, il était surpris par l'absence de balisage de l'itinéraire : la promenade dans un jardin à l'anglaise laissait une grande part à la surprise et à la découverte. Pas d'allées rectilignes guidant les pas du promeneur mais plutôt une sorte d'errance poétique.

Cependant lorsque Quillish Whammy arriva, il faisait nuit noire. Le manoir de Gravetye perdait alors ce côté accueillant pour revêtir une nouvelle forme autrement plus inquiétante. Il se dégageait alors une espèce d'au ra fantomatique qui dissuader bon nombre de cambrioleurs.

« Cette maison est vivante, marmonna t'il pour lui même. »

Et c'était tout ce qu'il l'importait. Le jour, elle semblait faîte pour accueillir les enfants et semblait les surveiller d'un oeil protecteur. La nuit, elle les protégeait contre les intrusions de l'extérieur, en se camouflant dans l'obscurité et dissuadant toutes personnes de s'approcher avec de mauvaises intentions.

Elle était loin la maison rachetée pour une bouchée de pain, totalement décrépie et en ruine. Le plancher se décrochait par bloc entier et il était inconcevable que l'on puisse y habiter. Mais Quillish s'était accroché et avait entrepris de la faire rebâtir pierre par pierre.

_Et voilà le résultat, _jugea t'il alors que son chauffeur ouvrait la porte de la Rolls. Il sortit d'un pas léger et entreprit d'éliminer tous les plis de son costume Russel & Hodge. Il s'avança vers la porte et usa du heurtoir en forme de lion pour signaler sa présence. Il fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Une minute après quelqu'un arriva et ouvrit la petite porte incrustée dans la grande (Cette dernière n'étant ouverte qu'en de rare occasion tant elle était lourde.) Quillish reconnut la personne ayant eu la bonté de lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'Annie Valnod.

De petite taille, les cheveux encore noirs malgré sa soixante passée, elle était l'exemple vivant de ce qu'on appelle «une sacrée petite dame. » Fille d'un père anglais et d'une mère française, elle avait été infirmière pendant la guerre d'Algérie, avant de complètement changer de voie, marquée à vie par la cruauté des hommes. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle s'occupait de l'orphelinat et ce, avec brio.

Ses petits yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut Quillish Whammy et elle lui fit signe de rentrer immédiatement.

« Mais que faîtes vous ici ? Je ne vous attendais pas avant de demain Mr. Whammy. »

Le vieil homme, d'un âge proche de son interlocutrice, eut quelques toux d'hésitation.

« Et bien… J'avoue qu'il me tardait de revoir cet endroit. Donc si je pouvais passer la nuit ici…

- Mais bien sûr Mr. Whammy. Vous êtes ici chez vous, ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'oeil. Je vais vous faire faire préparer une chambre pour vous et votre chauffeur. »

Quillish eut un petit sourire, bien que peut visible sous sa moustache grise.

« Merci Annie. »

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour le faire entrer. Il se retourna, faisant signe à son chauffeur qu'il pouvait venir. Ce dernier, sous sa gigantesque casquette noir, acquiesça avant d'indiquer qu'il préférait d'abord cacher la voiture dans le garage. Les enfants étaient charmants mais avait beaucoup de difficultés à doser leur tir lorsque leur prenait l'envie de faire une séance de football.

Whammy retira son chapeau-melon avant d'entrer, dévoilant un épaisse crinière grise domestiquée vers l'arrière. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé ces cheveux, épais et gracieux, mais pestait contre cette propension familiale à se dégarnir les tempes avec les années.

Annie et lui longèrent un grand couloir. Le sol, en marbre blanc, était des plus jolis même s'il accusait déjà un grand nombre de taches de chocolat chaud et autres substances collantes et indélébiles. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant à l'avance comment cela allait finir. Tout juste ajouta-t'il dans son carnet mental d'allouer des fonds pour recouvrir le marbre par une substance facilitant le nettoyage.

Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins et de peintures enfantines, remplis de couleur éclatante respirant la joie de vivre. L'inventeur ressentit une vague de chaleur, joie indescriptible envahir son organisme. Il aimait _ses_ enfants.

Ils passèrent devant le salon où les enfants regardaient un dessin animé par temps de pluie. Il fut surpris de voir un enfant hors de son lit à cette heure tardive.

La télé était allumée sur la chaîne des informations, débitant son lot d'inepties. Dans le gros canapé rouge, un enfant était assis en position fœtale, une couverture sur le dos. C'était un garçon, les cheveux de jais partant dans tous les sens. Une pince à cheveux perroquet empêchait ses mèches de lui tomber dans les yeux. Il dormait profondément, sa poitrine s'abaissant et se redressant avec calme.

Il resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, surpris l'apparence débraillée de l'enfant puis ses yeux se détournèrent et il reprit sa marche.

Ils continuèrent leur progression d'un pas rapide.

« Mr Whammy ? Voulez-vous que je vous conduise directement dans votre chambre ou bien préférez-vous prendre une légère collation. »

Quillish agita son doigt d'un air accusateur tout en souriant.

« Annie, je croyais vous avoir déjà dit que de m'appeler par mon prénom. Cela va bientôt faire cinq ans que nous nous voyons régulièrement.

- Je vais essayer Mr… (Elle hésita une courte seconde.) Quillish.

- C'est mieux. Je pense que je ne serais pas contre un petit whisky avant d'aller me coucher. J'ai quelques insomnies ces derniers temps et un ami m'a conseillé ce remède. D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'ai essayée, j'ai un peu abusé et je me suis réveillé avec un violent mal aux cheveux le lendemain. »

Sa voix souriait à la remémoration de ce souvenir. Annie eut un sourire complice. Elle aussi avait quelques insomnies, ce qu'elle considérait comme la plus belle litote du monde. Depuis son retour d'Algérie, ses heures de sommeil n'avaient jamais dépassé les trois heures. Ses visites chez les médecins se soldaient toujours par une prise de somnifère, la forçant de vivre dans un univers gris et monotone. Elle avait fini par arrêter. Si elle devait ne dormir que trois heures et bien soit, elle s'y habituerait.

« Pour ma part, je me contente d'une tisane. Avec les enfants… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Quillish leva la main, elle n'avait nul besoin de finir sa phrase.

Ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire. Il flottait dans l'air cette odeur râpeuse caractéristique de la Javel. Le sol, d'un plastique ou latex quelconque, était un habitué des assiettes renversées comme en témoignaient les diverses taches. Les chaises étaient toutes retournées et posées sur les tables sur les tables en PVC afin de faciliter le balayage. Les halogènes éclairaient la salle de sa lumière tirant sur le jaune.

Annie voulut prendre une chaise pour la mettre à l'endroit mais elle fut devancer par Quillish qui en saisit deux et les retourna. Puis, comme il avait appris quand il était petit, il éloigna légèrement la chaise de la table pour qu'Annie puisse s'asseoir.

« Un véritable gentleman, murmura Annie. »

Quillish se mut en face d'elle, sur le deuxième fauteuil qu'il avait saisi.

« J'ai été éduqué en ce sens là. Et puis, ajouta t'il avec un petit rire, il faut avouer que dans ma jeunesse, les rustres n'avaient que peu de succès.

- Les mauvais garçons ont toujours eu du succès, précisa t'elle avec une pointe de fard sur les joues. »

_Sans doute a t'elle aimé l'un de ses mauvais garçons, _pensa t'il avec une pointe de jalousie. Il ne savait que trop bien que les femmes s'entichaient toujours des pires garçons possibles. Pour le risque bien évidemment. Parce que, comme tout le monde, ell rêvait de sortir de la monotonie de leur univers monochrome. En soit, il n'avait rien contre ça. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Pourtant il regrettait que ce fut presque toujours au dépend d'un amoureux qui aurait comblé la femme sur tous les aspects.Une petite boule de rancune monta en lui mais il eut vite fait de la faire disparaître.

Face à lui, Annie se tapa le front d'un geste rageur.

« Mais quel idiote. J'ai oublié la bouteille de whisky dans mon bureau. Ne bougez pas, je file la chercher. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'effaça.

Ce réfectoire éveillant en lui une nostalgie estudiantine, il entreprit de se balancer sur sa chaise tout en se tenant à la table.

Tout à coup, un petit garçon émergea entre les deux portes coulissantes. Quillish n'eut aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. C'était l'enfant qui dormait dans le salon. Des grosses cernes bleuté sous les yeux, il traînait derrière lui sa couverture, beaucoup trop grande pour qu'il puisse la porter (au même instant, Quillish bénit l'invention de la javel). Dans sa main libre, il tenait un journal.

Les sourcils relevés, le vieil homme suivit la lente migration du petit garçon qui semblaient avoir comme destination finale la table où il était accoudé.

« Monsieur, fit il d'une voix endormi lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la table. Monsieur, y'a un problème avec le journal.

- Un problème ? dit l'inventeur d'une voix pleine de douceur. »

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon lui tendit le journal. Quillish s'en saisit et parcourut la première page du Times d'un oeil négligent.

Il était question d'un attentat en Arabie Saoudite, du suicide d'un homme d'affaire et de la chute en bourse qui en avait résulté et les potins habituels à savoir les frasques de la famille royale.

« Et bien, je ne vois aucun problème, posa t'il d'une voix convaincu.

- Mais si il y a un problème Monsieur. »

Sa voix trahissait un agacement semblable à celui d'un professeur expliquant quelque chose qu'il trouvait trivial à un étudiant peu attentif. Cette comparaison arracha un petit rire à Quillish.

« Bon, tu vas me montrer quel est le problème mais en échange, tu me promets d'aller te coucher après. »

Le petit garçon agita sa tête de haut en bas avec conviction.

Quillish le saisit par la taille et le posa sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon étala la feuille du quotidien de façon à en avoir la totalité sous les yeux. Puis, surprenant son fauteuil transitoire, il grimpa sur la table pour se mettre en position fœtale.

D'un geste que l'on hésiterait peu à qualifier de rageur, il posa son doigt sur l'un des articles de la page. L'inventeur fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, redressant au passage ses petites lunettes rondes afin de mieux lire le début d'article.

**Suicide du géant de l'informatique**

_George Sears, célèbre homme d'affaire, s'est donné la mort le 22 septembre. La balle, tirée à bout portant dans la tempe droite, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la funeste conclusion. Il laisse une veuve. George Sears s'était surtout illustré dans le commerce de micro composant et préparait une OPA offensive sur son principal concurrent… _suite page 5

_Courte biographie… _page 6

« Et bien, qu'y a t'il ? Je ne vois aucun problème.

- Mais si il y'a un problème ! gronda le petit garçon. Regardez bien la photo. »

Quillish fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement entre la photo du dessus et l'ébauche d'article. Dans l'image, un homme, la soixante grisonnante, se tenait debout derrière son bureau. Sur le bureau, on pouvait lire sur une plaque : _Georges Sears, PDG. _ A côté, il y avait un petit porte-stylo duquel dépassaient quelques crayon ainsi qu'une paire de ciseau.De sa main gauche, il semblait tenir quelque chose d'infiniment petit. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur la légende lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle micro-puce mise au point par ses laboratoires. Quelque chose sur l'image gênait Quillish mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, ce fut d'une voix égale qu'il dit :

« Et bien, je ne vois toujours aucun problème.

- Mais si ! Les ciseaux, et ben, il sont pas normal. C'est des ciseaux pour Edward. Pourtant, le monsieur qui a écrit l'article, il dit que George s'est tiré une balle dans la tête à droite. »

Quillish reposa ses yeux sur l'image et même s'il ne connaissait pas ce Edward, il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était des ciseaux pour gaucher

_C'est donc ça le détail qui me génait. _ À cause de la résolution de l'image, il ne pouvait en être certain mais les ciseaux semblaient bel et bien inversé par rapport à ceux qu'il utilisait habituellement. Que ce garçon si jeune ait été capable de le remarquer tenait d'un grand sens de l'observation.

Il lança un coup d'oeil au garçon. Ce dernier était toujours en position foetal, son pouce droit collé à ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le tette. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnement charmeur et effrayant dans ses yeux. Cette façon froide d'analyser tout ce qui l'entoure tout en s'impliquant pleinement dans chacune de ses décisions. Ce refus de laisser les autres porter ses responsabilités. Tout ce qui allait faire le L de plus tard transpercer déjà ses petits yeux rêveurs.

_Peut-être que ce n'est que de la chance_, murmura un petite voix dans l'esprit de Quillish.

Peut-être n'était ce que de la chance. Pourtant, ce détail était assez troublant. Néanmoins, il existait une autre possible :

« Peut-être que l'image a été inversée. Ça arrive souvent tu sais.

- Mais la plaque, elle est pas à l'envers elle. »

Il marquait encore un point. De plus, l'article précisait qu'il était marié et Quillish remarqua l'alliance sur sa main droite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

- Et ben, et ben, le monsieur, il est pas mort tout seul, répliqua t'il d'une voix enfantine. »

Quillish prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et trouva la scène surréaliste. Il était tranquillement en train de discuter d'un meurtre avec un garçon qui ne dépassait pas les huit ans, venant de mettre en évidence une contradiction de taille grâce à une photo et un début d'article.

Pourtant, ce qu'il trouvait d'encore plus étonnant, c'était lui-même, donnant la réplique tel un Watson à un Sherlock Holmes. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'était plus certain d'être le plus âgé des deux.

Il coula un long regard sur cet enfant aux cernes si bleu tout en se caressant sa moustache. Le petit garçon l'observait aussi, avec ses grands yeux noirs donnant l'impression de vous transpercer de part en part pour vous analyser des pieds à la tête.

« Lucka ! cria Annie. »

L'inventeur sursauta. Il avait tellement été subjugué par le garçon qu'il n'avait même pas vu la directrice s'approchait. Le dénommé Lucka se retourna pour faire face à Annie et lui lança son sourire le plus joyeux.

« Lucka, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il est très tard tu sais, tu devrais être en train de dormir. »

Le garçon acquiesça avec hargne et descendit précautionneusement de la table avec l'aide de Quillish. Il saisit sa couverture et sortit de la pièce de la même façon dont il était rentré. Avec une démarche pâteuse et fatiguée. La porte coinça sa couverture et il dut la rouvrir pour pouvoir la récupérer.

L'inventeur se surprit à vouloir l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il voulait rester avec ce garçon encore quelques minutes. Pour en savoir plus. Il n'appréciait pas ce départ précipité, presque fuyant, pourtant indépendant de sa volonté.

En un mot comme en mille, il avait comme envoûté, capturé par le sillage de ce garçon au regard trop mature pour n'avoir que huit ans. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une enveloppe abritant quelqu'un d'autre. Avec le potentiel qu'il cachait, il lui serait possible de… Non il ne voulait pas y penser.

Annie le fit redescendre sur terre, posant bruyamment la bouteille de whisky sur la table et à côté, deux verres en cristal.

« Je vois que ce garçon vous fascine, dit elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Il fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde.

- Qui… Qui est il ? Il n'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venu. »

La pièce fut envahi par le glou-glou caractéristique d'un verre que l'on remplit. Elle en tendit un des deux à Quillish.

« Tenez. (Il saisit le verre.) Lucka Lawliet est arrivé il y'a quelques semaines. Il a échoué d'en notre orphelinat après avoir erré de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. »

Il fit claquer sa langue. Ce vagabondage et cette impossibilité de se fixer signifiait qu'il y avait un problème. Annie lut dans son regard sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

« Il faisait _peur_ à toutes ses familles. C'est tout du moins ce qu'elles m'ont rapportée lorsque je les ai interrogés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toutes lui reconnaissait énormément de qualité, pourtant elle se refusait à le reprendre. »

Quillish acquiesça. Même s'il n'avait passé qu'un temps limité avec Lucka, il avait entrevu la vivacité d'esprit du garçon et le sentiment d'omniscience qui en résultait. Nul doute que c'était un pouvoir qui faisait peur.

« Est ce qu'il pose des problèmes quelconque ? demanda Quillish. Je veux dire, il n'est pas turbulent par exemple ? Je demande ça parce que j'ai vu qu'il dormait à l'écart des autres.

- C'est plutôt le contraire. Il est très calme et asocial. S'il dort dans le salon, c'est parce qu'il dit ne pas réussir à dormir autrement qu'en position fœtalz. On a bien essayé de le faire dormir normalement mais après plusieurs nuits d'insomnie, on a abandonné. De plus, comme il dort assis, il fait peur aux autres enfants. Il a préféré s'isoler tout seul dans le salon. De toute façon, il doit dormir aussi longtemps que moi comme en témoigne ses cernes.

- Je vois… Et vous avez essayé de contacter un psychologue ou un pédopsychiatre pour en discuter avec lui ? »

Connaissant le crédit qu'apportait Annie à la psychologie et tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin à Freud, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Un jour, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'aimait pas la notion d'inconscient et la perte de contrôle que cela impliquait. Elle préférait alors penser que ce n'était qu'une formidable erreur à l'échelle mondiale plutôt qu'une réalité. Et puis, ça n'avait aucune réalité neuro-anatomique comme elle aimait si bien le dire lorsqu'on l'entraînait sur ses débats.

« Non, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. »

Il porta ses lèvres le verre remplit de whisky.

_Il est peut-être temps de prendre des nouvelles de mon vieil ami Roger. _


	2. Chapter 2

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

« Alors ? demanda Quillish d'une voix inquiète. »

Face à lui, Roger Somerset, le regard plongé dans un compte rendu, lisait les résultats au test de QI et de QE, respectivement Quotient Intellectuel et Quotient Emotionnel, du jeune Lucka Lawliet.

Ils étaient dans son bureau, au quatrième étage d'un immeuble faisant l'angle de Lambeth et Kensington Road, en plein coeur de Londres. A travers la baie vitré situé derrière Roger, on pouvait apercevoir Big Ben, majestueux et pourtant si pataud, sonnant les heures à intervalles réguliers sans la moindre imagination, toujours accompagné par son célèbre si sol la ré ré la si sol.

Le cabinet était joliment décoré. Un bureau en acajou faisait office de table de travail, avec tous les éléments indispensables : boîte en métal contenant crayons et stylo divers, un waterman marbré vert perle reposant dans son écrin, le sempiternel coupe-papier et enfin un sous-main vert achevait de compléter l'ensemble.

Tout était en ordre, bien loin du bordel habitant celui de Quillish. Aucune feuille volante, pas le moindre dossier traînant sur un des rebords de la table.

Roger, comme à son habitude, était sobrement vêtu. Un pull noir à col roulé sur un pantalon gris. Il avait depuis longtemps quitté sa moustache et affichait un visage parfaitement imberbe. Deux yeux noisette, des cheveux et des sourcils grisonnant, une bonhomie à la base de ses traits, ce dernier se leva sans piper mot et se dirigea vers la commode, ouvrit la porte et sortit un whisky séjournant dans une carafe en cristal ainsi que deux verres. Il posa le tout sur son bureau avec un clinquement maîtrisé. Il remplit les deux verres, plus que de raisons et en tendit un à Quillish. Le vieil inventeur le saisit et le porta à ses lèvres.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il se connaissait, à tel point qu'ils avaient cessé de compter les années.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant leur service militaire. Tous deux avait été affectés à la prestigieuses Special Air Service ou SAS, unité à la célèbre devise « Who Dares Wins.» (Qui Ose Gagne)

Cette maxime les avait marqués à vie et encore aujourd'hui, dans la vie civile, ils s'appliquaient à la respecter.

Ils avaient fait leurs armes ensemble, partageant les rations pendant les opérations de survie, encaissant les blâmes simultanément et les (mes)aventures des déploiements militaires.

Ce passé commun leur avait permis de forger des liens sur lesquels le temps n'avait pas de prise, et ce malgré les distances et leurs métiers respectifs. Ils se téléphonaient régulièrement pour parler de tout et de rien, pour ne pas perdre le contact.

« Alors ? répéta l'inventeur. Ton appréciation de pédopsychiatre ?»

Roger inspira profondément et soupira. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil inquiet à ses notes et paraissait chercher ses mots. Il manifestait une inquiétude allant au-delà des résultats de Lucka Lawliet. Quelque chose ayant à voir avec les conséquences, non sur Lucka, mais sur son vieil ami.

Il rajusta ces lunettes et posa son regard noisette sur Quillish.

« Ce garçon est… intéressant. »

Les sourcils froncés de l'inventeur l'inquiétèrent autant qu'ils l'amusèrent.

« C'est-à-dire intéressant ? Vas- y développe. »

La voix était riche en intonation infantile, inhabituelle chez l'inventeur.

En d'autres circonstances, Roger aurait trouvé ça plaisant. Il accusait souvent Quillish d'être trop sérieux et ça aurait avec plaisir qu'il l'aurait vu se lâcher sans avoir recours à l'alcool. Pourtant, à cause des enjeux en fond, il ne pouvait en rire. Pas à cet instant précis.

« C'est un garçon extrêmement doué. Son QI plafonne à 180 sur l'échelle de Wechsler, ce qui fait environs une personne sur trois millions. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas là sa principale qualité.

« Pour faire simple, le test se divise en différente partie : Complément d'image, codes, arrangement d'image, cubes, assemblage d'objets, symbole, labyrinthe, similitude, compréhension, mémoire des chiffres, information, vocabulaire, arithmétique.

« Les résultats obtenus à chaque test sont amplement supérieurs à la normal, néanmoins, dans une catégorie, il a explosé tous les indicateurs existants. Il s'agit de complément d'image. C'est un test qui fait appel à la perception visuel et à l'attention aux détails. J'ai été obligé de faire appel à des batteries de test d'un niveau supérieur afin de pouvoir mesurer ses capacités. Par exemple, je lui ai montré cette image et lui ai demandé de m'indiquer les anomalies. (Il ouvrit un tiroir à sa droite et en sortit une photo qu'il tendit à Quillish. Ce dernier la saisit et l'observa.) Alors qu'est ce qu'il cloche ? »

Le futur Watari la parcourut rapidement.

Elle représentait un couple à la sortit d'un mariage. Au premier abord, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Du riz par terre, l'église en fond, les alliances à gauche, une voiture avec une plaque d'immatriculation allemande. Rien d'intéressant non plus sur la posture des mariés, leurs visages, leurs habits.

« Tu ne vois rien, n'est pas ? demanda Roger avec une petit rire. »

Quillish secoua la tête.

« Je ne t'en blâme pas. Moi non plus je suis incapable d'en extraire les incohérences. Pourtant, Lucka a été capable de me les ressortir instantanément. Au premier coup d'oeil, il a vu que les alliances étaient du mauvais côté parce qu'en Allemagne, on porte l'alliance à droite, qu'il était étrange que ni le marié et la mariée ne soient recouverts de riz alors que le sol en est couvert et enfin, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les portes de l'église étaient fermées alors que les mariés venaient d'en sortir.»

Après cette tirade, Roger fit une courte pause, histoire de reprendre son souffle.

« Quillish, ce gamin est génie, doté d'un sens de l'observation digne d'un Sherlock Holmes. »

L'inventeur acquiesça. Roger venait de lui faire le descriptif de la personne qu'il avait toujours attendu.

« Néanmoins, et tu as dû t'en rendre compte, ce génie l'isole. C'est différent de l'autisme, car même s'il paraît être un inadapté social, c'est simplement parce qu'il refuse de s'y intégrer pour mieux l'observer et le comprendre. Pourtant, en même temps, le monde lui fait peur comme l'indique sa position de repli. »

Le reste de la conversation s'intéressa à l'éducation de Lucka, à savoir une motivation constante de ses capacités intellectuels, de lui faire faire beaucoup de sport pour fatiguer son corps et son esprit afin que son sommeil soit plus sain.

En définitive, le mieux aurait été que Quillish s'en occupe personnellement. Il était inventeur, par conséquent brillant, tennisman à ses heures et ferait un modèle parfait à Lucka.

Pourtant, à aucun moment, Roger n'en parla ni même ni fit allusion.

Après une bonne demi-heure, la conversation finit par échouer sur la vie des hommes, leurs dernières découvertes, leurs dernières lectures.

Leur tête-à-tête se termina dans la bonne humeur, les langues déliées par un deuxième whisky.

Sentant la journée arriver à sa fin et n'ayant que trop abusé de la bonne grâce des assistantes de Roger chargeaient d'occuper Lucka, Quillish prit donc ses quartiers.

Il serra la main de son vieil ami et se dirigea vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée, il s'apprêtait à la tourner lorsque la voix de Roger s'éleva dans son dos.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Quillish. »

Un silence de plomb emplit le bureau. L'inventeur n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ce n'était pas le regard amical de Roger qui fixait son dos. À cet instant précis, il savait que ces yeux seraient petits et acérés. Dangereux aussi.

« Ce n'est pas en te servant des capacités de ce garçon que tu les feras revenir. Personne ne le peut. Nous le savons tous les deux.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua l'inventeur d'une voix sèche. »

Sa salive fuyait sa bouche.

Il se rendit compte que sa main sur la poignée était moite. Dégoulinante de sueur. Pire, elle accusait un faible tremblement. Il aurait voulu mettre ça sur le whisky, sur son manque d'habitude à boire mais n'ignorait pas que ce n'était que d'hideux mensonges.

Comme toujours, Roger avait vu juste.

« Quillish, je ne vais pas te mentir. Si j'apprends que tu as ruiné la vie de cet enfant par pur égoïsme, je m'en prendrais à toi. Personnellement. »

Il ne répondit pas. D'un geste peu assuré, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

**-¤ 2 ¤- **

« Où allons nous, Monsieur Whammy ? demanda poliment le chauffeur. A l'orphelinat pour ramener Monsieur Lawliet ? »

Quillish ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il venait de sortir du cabinet, un peu désorienté. Face à lui, Kensington Road était bondée.

Les voitures faisaient un bruit terrifiant, alternant le toussotement des moteurs, les klaxons, les coups d'accélérateurs, les noms d'oiseaux volant à travers les vitres baissées. L'air lui parut vicié, pollué comme jamais. Le méthane, l'essence et tout un lot de produit d'origine chimique s'insinuèrent sous sa peau, lui donnant la nausée.

Quillish se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il blêmit. La main de Lucka lui sembla étonnamment chaude par rapport à la sienne. Il jeta un regard sur le jeune garçon et ne fut pas surpris de le voir le pouce collé aux lèvres, en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Non… finit-il par répondre. On rentre à la maison. Je… je téléphonerai à Annie sur le chemin pour lui expliquer que je garde Lucka pour la nuit.»

Ou pour plus longtemps.

**-¤ 3 ¤- **

L'intérieur de la Rolls était en cuir. Quillish n'avait jamais apprécié cette matière, allant jusqu'à la trouver trop souvent râpeuse au toucher. Trop froide en hiver, trop chaude par des température caniculaire, il n'en restait pas moins impossible de trouver un véhicule cette prestigieuse marque pourvu de tissu en lieu et place du cuir. Et il était encore moins probable qu'il eut acheté une autre voiture.

Fils d'agriculteur, il avait eu une enfance heureuse mais démunie. Après la mort de son père, sa mère avait continué de s'occuper de leurs champs, seule, acceptant à l'occasion l'aide du fils du voisin, mais refusant à chaque fois l'aide de son fils unique qui devait, à ses dires, «faire des études pour terminer plus haut que là où ses parents allaient finir sa vie. »

A l'article de la mort, sa mère n'en continuait pas moins de s'inquiéter de l'avenir de son fils, jeune universitaire dépêché en catastrophe pour assister aux derniers instants, subissant les alternance entre lucidité et de sénilité de sa mère.

Pendant l'un des phases de sénilité, le jeune homme avait tout fait pour la calmer, la rassurer et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui promit que viendrait un jour où il achèterait une Rolls-Royce, véhicule que sa mère, après le passage de l'une d'entre elle perdu dans la vallée de Leeds, avait considéré comme étant la voiture de quelqu'un ayant réussi.

Cette promesse avait suffi à la ramener à la lucidité.

Le contraste fut à ce point saisissant que Quillish en eut les larmes au yeux. Sa mère s'éteignit quelques jours après, emporteé par la Grande Faucheuse.

Bien des années plus tard, et ayant compris la différence entre profiter de sa réussite et profiter de celle de ses ancêtres (comme il l'avait si bien remarqué lors de certaines soirées à l'université d'Oxford), il avait fini par avoir suffisamment de moyen pour s'approprier la Voiture.

Et il l'avait trouvé au final quelconque. Certes, le silence y était parfait. On pouvait entendre sa montre comme l'avait dit le vendeur. Elle était aussi d'un confort absolu, d'une conduite sensationnelle, d'une puissance explosive mais rassurante. Mais c'était tout. Il ne ressentait aucun lien entre lui et la voiture.

Un serment étant un serment, il l'avait gardée, poussant même le vice à en acheter une plus récente et avait fini par s'y accommoder.

« Mais, Monsieur Quillish, Madame Annie, elle va pas être contente si je ne rentre pas ce soir. »

Quillish, de retour de son imaginaire, posa les yeux sur Lucka.

Le garçon tentait vainement de prendre sa position foetale, cependant, ayant quitté ses chaussures au profit de chaussette, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à glisser lorsque le chauffeur freinait, chose régulière à cause de la circulation.

Néanmoins, nullement désarçonné ni gêné par la ceinture, Lucka recommençait son manège, s'agrippant au costume de Quillish à chaque fois qu'il ramenait ses pieds.

L'inventeur le considéra avec une étrange impression.

Juste après leur rencontre, deux jours auparavant, il avait appelé la police en leur disant qu'il avait quelques éléments susceptibles de les intéresser dans le cadre du suicide de George Sears.

Il avait rapidement fait part des découvertes de Lucka. Le policier au bout du fil paraissait attentif et un bruit de stylo était audible. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le policier lui demanda qu'il était. Quillish ne donna pas de réponse et raccrocha brusquement.

Plus tard, il découvrirait que la police avait continué l'enquête malgré l'article paru dans le journal. Jamais il ne sut si l'article avait été un leurre visant à rassurer les coupables ou bien si son coup de fil avait relancé l'enquête.

Ils finirent par arriver sur Wadour Street, tout près de Picadilly Circus. Là, Quillish possédait une petite maison, coincée entre deux immeubles de faible envergure.

L'inventeur possédait un nombre important de petites maisons de ce goût-là un peu partout dans le monde. Il appréciait le fait d'avoir un pied-à-terre lui appartenant et n'aimait pas être dépendant des hôtels.

Au final, cela avait plus d'inconvénient que d'avantages mais cette sensation d'être chez soi n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Quillish demanda à son chauffeur de s'occuper de Lucka et il se faufila dans son bureau, demandant à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. Il posa sa veste sur un porte-manteau, desserra sa cravate, remonta ses manches et alluma une bougie sur une petite table basse à l'entrée de son bureau et finit par se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

Son bureau n'était pas très grand. Il n'aimait pas travaillé dans des espaces gigantesques, son esprit ayant la fâcheuse propension à s'égarer sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

Son écritoire était assez simple, peu dissemblable à celui de Roger si ce n'était qu'il préférait les MontBlanc au Waterman. Cependant, à cela s'ajoutaient deux grandes différences.

La première tenait à l'ordre. Son bureau n'était qu'un amoncellement de paperasse, de style n'écrivant et de critérium sans mine.

Lorsque de rares invités entrevoyaient le champ de bataille, ils n'omettaient pas de lui demander la raison de désordre.

« Ça stimule mon imagination, répondait il à chaque fois. » Les inventeurs étant, dans l'imagination commune, des extravagants, les personnes avaient vite fait d'acquiescer et de s'émerveiller.

Sa réponse toute faite était un mensonge. L'explication était en fait plus simple. La paresse et la négligence étaient les seules réponses véridiques.

Le deuxième point distinguant son plan de travail à celui de Roger tenait à trois photos. Son ami, de par son rôle de pédopsychiatre et de la relative neutralité qu'il devait afficher à ses patients (ainsi que d'un infâme dégoût à se dévoiler au yeux des autres), n'avait pas ce luxe. Quillish était dépourvu de cette gêne et était en train de les parcourir du coin de l'oeil.

La première photo avait été prise en Irlande du Nord, pendant l'un de ses déploiements militaires. Roger aussi était présent sur la photo.

Tous deux paraissaient très jeunes, au visage presque infantile. Un gigantesque sourire était appliqué sur le visage de Quillish, alors que Roger avait un regard beaucoup plus vague et un sourire presque crispé, endolori.

La deuxième photo représentait ses parents, peu de temps avant sa naissance. Le jaune avait depuis longtemps pris le pas sur le blanc et de nombreuses taches claires parcouraient les rebords, comme si elle avait été trop manipulée.

Il refusa de regarder la troisième. Du bout des doigts, il la fit basculer face contre terre.

_Il me faut un verre. _

En réalité, il avait envie de beaucoup plus d'un verre. Il voulait boire à s'en faire péter le foie.

Il marcha en direction de sa bibliothèque, s'accroupit et en ouvrit l'unique tiroir sur une bouteille de whisky soixante ans d'âge de MacCutcheon. À côté de la bouteille, il dégota un verre. Il retourna à sa place, se servit un verre et l'avala cul sec.

_Cent dollars de foutu en l'air en une gorgée._

Il considéra son verre quelques secondes avant de le remplir à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son regard s'égara sur le liquide ambré. Il repensa au propos que lui avait tenu Roger.

_« Je sais ce que tu veux faire. »_

Et que voulait-il faire ? Éduquer ce garçon pour en faire un détective d'exception ? Que plus aucun criminel n'échappe à la justice ? Etait-ce cela qu'il voulait ? Pour que les victimes aient toujours réparation, que ceux qui leur survivent aient réponses à leurs questions ? Voulait-il de ça, faire ça ? Etait-ce pour ça, un grand projet qu'il avait toujours secrètement cultivé, qu'il avait été si content, ravi, de trouver Lucka ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre à ces questions et avala le contenu de son verre, sentant son oesophage se réchauffer, puis brûler, avant de se resservir.

Roger avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'en avait pas le droit. Personne ne l'avait, lui encore moins que les autres. Parce qu'il avait une parfaite conscience de ce qu'il faisait, dans quoi il risquait d'envoyer le garçon. Parce qu'il avait les moyens de réussir.

Il but son verre et s'en resservit un nouveau.

Pourtant, si Roger n'avait pas été là, jamais il ne se serait posé la question. Il aurait foncé, sans le moindre doute, récitant des Ave Marie à un Dieu dont il refusait l'existence.

Si Roger ne lui avait pas oralement interdit, si Quillish n'avait pas eu l'idiotie de lui parler de son projet fou, alors il l'aurait fait.

Soudain, pris d'une bouffée de colère sans précédent, il hait Roger, il se hait pour en avoir parler à Roger. Parce que Roger avait parfaitement raison.

Il ferma les yeux, se rendit compte que même immobile la pièce tournait, et conclut qu'il avait trop bu. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avaler son quatrième verre et d'en resservir un autre.

La bouffée de colère qui avait germé s'amplifia et il lui fallut un exutoire, un moyen de l'effacer. D'un geste rageur, accompagné par un cri rauque, il renversa tout ce qui était sur son bureau. Tout. Sans exception.

Son oreille, étrangement affûtée malgré l'alcool, perçut tous les sons, allant du feulement des feuilles jusqu'au fracas de la bouteille s'épanchant sur le tapis afghan, en passant par la lampe dont l'ampoule explosa, laissant à la bougie le dur rôle d'éclairer la pièce.

Au milieu de tout ça, il y eut un bruit différent, semblable à du cristal.

Quillish craignit de l'avoir reconnu.

Il se précipita de l'autre côté de son bureau, manqua de trébucher à cause de son ébriété avancé, s'accroupit. Déglutit.

Ses trois cadres étaient à terre, avec le reste. Deux étaient fêlés, le troisième sans doute cassé comme en attestait les débris. Les deux cadres fêlés étaient la photo de ses parents et celle avec Roger. Il retourna le cadre de la dernière photo, se coupant sur le verre. Trois personnes y étaient immortalisées, un homme, une femme, une fille.

L'homme en question était Quillish. A sa gauche se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'année et entre les deux, une jeune file s'approchant des douze ans. Elles s'appelaient Sarah Creed et Julie Creed. Sarah avait été la femme de l'inventeur un temps et Julie était la fille de Sarah, d'un père différent. Quillish l'avait aimé comme sa propre fille.

Un jour, toutes les deux étaient parties à la salle de gym, bras dessus bras dessous. Quillish les avaient vu partir, le regard bienveillant. Elles n'étaient jamais rentrées. Leurs cadavres furent découverts quelques temps plus temps, dans le coffre d'une voiture. L'assassin ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Quillish avait de toutes ses forces espéré l'apparition d'un sauveur, d'une personne susceptible de résoudre cette enquête. Pour avoir des réponses. Pour pouvoir reposer en paix.

Ce sauveur n'arriva jamais. Petit à petit, pris dans une dépression le confinant à la folie, il était venu à la conclusion que si le sauveur ne venait, alors il faudrait le créer. Pas pour lui.

Pour les autres.

Serrant la photo contre lui, il se coula jusqu'à la bibliothèque, y colla son dos, ignora la poignée lui vrillant le dos. Ses jambes prirent une position semi fœtale, les genoux à 90°. De sa main gauche, il serrait la photo sur son coeur, sa main droite reposait le long de son corps, lâchant du sang par à coup. L'esprit embrumé, sa tête reposa sur son sternum et il était sur le point de s'endormir, exténué par l'alcool et sa colère qu'il s'avait inexcusable.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucka, le dos légèrement voûté. Il l'observait de ses grands yeux inquisiteurs. Avec une infinie lenteur, il s'approcha du corps fatigué du Quillish et s'arrête à un mètre de lui.

Il resta là, sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, affichant une timidité étrange, presque coupable. Il s'éclaircit la voix, comme il l'avait si souvent lu dans les livre, vu dans les films.

« Monsieur Quillish, est ce que vous avez du chocolat ? C'est bon le chocolat, ajouta-t'il d'une petite voix, comme si cela justifiait sa démarche. »

Quillish leva les yeux vers le garçon, l'observa avec un drôle d'air. Il eut un rire étrange, un rire d'ivrogne presque.

« Qu'est ce que c'est la justice pour toi ? demanda t'il, d'une voix chevrotante. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il devait poser sa question. Puis il se rendit compte du ridicule de sa démarche. Quand bien même il avait 180 de QI, ça n'en restait pas moins un enfant.

Il secoua la main en disant :

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Loin d'oublier la question, Lucka répondit.

« La justice, c'est quand les gentils gagnent. »

La réponse était enfantine, presque ridicule en des temps où le gris avait pris le pas sur le blanc et le noir.

Pourtant, aux yeux de Quillish, il n'existait pas de meilleurs de réponses. C'était la vérité. La seule vérité qui soit juste.

Il resta en admiration devant le jeune garçon.

Il se dit que si ce garçon en avait les capacités alors il faudrait foncer. Il se rendit compte de l'égoïsme de ses envies. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il allait éduquer l'enfant, allait en faire le meilleur détective que la Terre ait porté, accepterait le jugement que lui porterait Roger, Dieu, l'humanité. En échange, il ferait tout pour le garçon, s'effacerait au profit de son génie, mettrait sa personnalité en veille. Il n'allait plus être le sommet dont il était si fier, il serait une marche vers le sommet.

Cette pensée fit le chemin dans son cerveau et devint une promesse. Comme celle faîte à sa mère. Il se releva l'air pataud, lança un regard bienveillant vers le garçon et murmura :

« Bonne idée. Allons manger du chocolat. C'est bon le chocolat, ajouta t'il avec un rire. »

Il saisit la main du garçon et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Plus tard, il laissa un message à Roger. Ce n'était que trois mots mais il savait que Roger comprendrait. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas mais il le comprendrait. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

_Who dares wins. _


End file.
